Dragon Slayer Sense of Smell
by Aries Druella
Summary: Lucy lost all her scented body products! Who is behind it and why? Just what did the dragons tell their dragon slayer kids before? Say what! The Raijinshuu is in town! What are they planning now? Just what is happening to the Fairy Tail guild's dragon slayers!
1. The Missing Things

**A/N: Hello...! I'm not really new here and this isn't the first story that I made but it's the first one I posted so those who are going to read my story who are not really new in please be kind to me! ^_^ You guys are my 'sempais' and I'm your 'kohai'...**

**Note/Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine...!**

* * *

Lucy woke up in her apartment with the help of her trusty alarm clock.

"Yosh! Another beautiful day to wake up to!" she smiled as she got her clothes ready for the day.

She went inside the shower room and turned the water on. After using her usual non-scented shampoo her hand started to reach for her flower-scented one. However, when she got the bottle, it felt too light.

"Eh? I'm sure that I stocked up my hygienic material with my last job reward." She wondered aloud then she shrugged and said, "Oh well." Then she started using the non-scented one again.

As a child, Lucy got used to using soap and shampoo twice when bathing. She liked the smell of the flower-scented soap and shampoo when she just joined the guild and thus, she started using it every day. She even brings it on missions in case she has time to bathe.

After finishing her daily preparations she went on her way to the guild.

"Good morning everyone!" she yelled when she opened the door.

Smiling, she went on her way to Mirajane at the bar counter as yells and greetings were given to her.

"Hello Lucy." Mira smiled at Lucy when she sat down her usual seat.

"Morning! I'll have the usual." She said as Mirajane started preparing her drink.

"Mira, do you remember when we went shopping? I bought the usual flower-scented soap and shampoo with you that day didn't I?" She asked while she laid down on her arms which were on the top of the counter.

"Well, yes. Why? Did something happen?" Mirajane asked with a concerned look on her lovely face.

"The bottle was empty and he soap was nowhere to be found when I was taking a bath this morning!" Lucy exclaimed as she let out an exasperated sigh.

"There. Cheer up! I put in extra milk in this one just for you! You love milk right?" Mira tried to comfort her while putting the strawberry milkshake on the counter in front of her.

"Thank you Mira. You're such a good friend!" Lucy said with sparkles in her eyes.

As she started sipping the drink the guild door opened with a bam.

"Yo, Everyone! Lucy!" Natsu came busting down the door. He hurriedly made his way next to her grinning. "The Raijinshuu came back earlier with Laxus! I'm gonna challenge him later!" he bragged.

"My, my. Natsu you're going to be beaten up again." Mira warned him with a smile.

"Don't worry Mira! I'm gonna beat him up this time!" He yelled. But then he suddenly frowned and sniffed the air. He went closer to Lucy and sniffed her.

"Oi! Natsu! What are you doing?" Lucy screamed with a slight blush on her face, clearly embarrassed.

"There's something wrong with how you smell! You usually smell like Strawberry, Vanilla, Milk, and Flowers. But now the flowers are gone!" he said the frown never leaving his face.

"Oh! That! My usual soap and shampoo went missing this morning and I didn't get to use them. Is there something wrong with that?" she asked him slightly confused.

"Not really it's just that the smell of flowers usually put me at ease. So that means that your natural smell doesn't involve flowers. Only Lisanna naturally smells like flowers. I don't really know why but your new smell makes my nose a bit itchy. I'll go to Lisanna for a bit." He said scratching his head.

"Okay!" Lucy cheerfully said.

Unknown to them both, a certain lightning dragon slayer was watching them from the shadows with a rune mage.

"Are you sure it's okay to get rid of her scented products Laxus-sama? She might get angry." The rune mage worriedly said.

"Don't worry about it Freed. I just wanted to get that flame brain away from her." He said with a slight pout.

* * *

**N/A: Soooo... How was it? Too short? I'll make the next one longer I promise! Please tell me what you think in your reviews...! That is if you want to review...**


	2. Girly Talk and Relationship Nonsense

**A/N: Hi everyone...! You just can't begin to know how happy I was to see your reviews...! Me and my family just finished watching a horror film when I decided to check on the story for a while and saw your reviews. I literally jumped up and down squealing...! I promise I'm not lying...! My Mom asked me what was wrong with me and I told her of course then she just shook her head as if saying that I was over reacting.**

Thanks to:  
**_Fangal16love  
_****_Kyara17  
_****_XxShyxX  
_****_ .o  
_****_rangerswood  
_****_YYWT  
_****_no name(guest)  
_****_Kate Freelander  
_****_leoslady4ever  
_****_Guest(guest)  
_****_TheBlackSeaReaper  
_****_Ameko(guest)  
_****_GoldenRoseTanya_**

**Note/Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is still not mine...**

* * *

"Good morning Lu-chan! How was your morning?" Levy greeted her, leaving Jet and Droy to talk to themselves, then she took a seat beside Lucy.

Lucy stopped sipping the almost empty strawberry milkshake and turned to face her best friend. "Morning Levy-chan. Nothing special happened except the disappearance of my favorite shampoo and soap and Natsu coming over saying I smell a bit weird. Nothing special. Really nothing at all." She said, even giving a laugh to make Levy see the _truth_ in what she said and to try and convince herself more than Levy that nothing bad has happened. Even though it was the exact opposite.

"That bad huh? Sucks to be you right now. Anyways Gajeel has been acting strange around me today." Levy informed her while frowning.

Lucy smirked at her best friend. "Worried? She liiiiikes him…." She rolled her tongue.

Levy blushed beet red.

"Wha- what are… are you talking about Lu-chan? Hahahaha…." She stuttered her eyes widened as she slapped Lucy's back a _little_ bit forcefully.

When Levy finally recovered from being embarrassed, she asked Mira for an orange juice.

"Oh, hi Levy! Sorry. No oranges for today. Natsu is busy with Gray using to oranges to throw at each other." Mira greeted pointing at the the two friend/enemies who were now shivering in fright with the oranges frozen in their hands in mid-throw since Erza was heading towards them. Then Mira smiled cheekily "So how's Gajeel-kun?" She said while waggling her eyebrows. Lucy snickered behind her hand.

"Mou! Stop teasing me you two!" Levy pouted at them. "Speak for yourself Mira! I heard the Raijinshuu is back in town. How is your relationship with Freed?"

It was Levy's turn to tease her now. She peeked at Mira's expression then laughed out loud seeing that Mirajane was looking all around the guild and shushing her.

"Shh! Shh! Where did you hear about that!?" The demon take-over mage demanded.

"Oh, nowhere just here and there from a couple of mages like a fairy and an animal take-over one." She said not even bothering to control her non-stop giggles.

"So the rumors were true!" Lucy said finally getting the flow of the conversation. "So tell me the whole story Mira! I tell you guys everything so why didn't you tell me about this A.S.A.P.?" She said with tears threatening to fall.

Fake tears that is, but either way Mira still spilled the beans when the two best friends chanted a chorus of, "SPILL! SPILL! SPILL! SPILL!"

Sighing, she began her story. "It was a couple of days before, I don't really remember but I think it has almost been a week, I was opening the guild when Freed came with flowers asking me out."

After a minute of silence Lucy understood that Mira won't tell them anymore.

"That's all? Come on Mira! I know there's more! That dreamy look in your eyes tells us so!" She complained, puffing her cheeks in irritation.

"Okay! I said yes... And- and..." Mira stuttered. Lucy and Levy clutched the corner of the counter in suspense.

"Hekissedmeovercomebyhisexcitement." Mira said in a rush that the two couldn't quite catch and understand.

Levy, got quite a big hint in Mirajane's rushed sentence and squealed. "Oh my God! You're not kidding us are you Mira? Kyaaaah!" She said literally jumping up and down.

However, naive and clueless, Lucy stared confused at her two friends. One was trying hard to hide her very red face in her hair and the other jumping up and down around her.

"Can you please repeat what you just said Mira?" She requested slowly as to not shock the poor girl because she looked like she could faint any minute now.

Mirajane nodded and murmured, "He kissed me overcome by his excitement and then he apologized again and again telling himself how big of a fool he was. Then I fainted. Luckily, Lisanna was there to take me home and that's how she knew of what happened." Levy composed herself and continued Mira's story, "Evergreen told me that Freed came back to them skipping and singing like a school girl."

Lucy's face brightened and she held Mira's hands. "I'm so happy for you two! Congratulations Mira! You're so lucky!"

Mirajane thanked Lucy. "How about you Lucy? With your little lightning problem? No luck?" She asked.

"None what so ever. No sir. I have had no such luck." The celestial mage said her eyes avoiding those of her friends'.

Mira and Levy looked at each other and nodded. "Tell us! Now!" They demanded.

Lucy's eyes widened, "Ehhh?! How did you guys know that something happened?" The two shook their heads as if saying 'this girl is so hopelessly stupid and clueless'. Levy decided to be the one to answer her. "You're a not a good liar Lu-chan I might as well go as far as to say that you're a very hopeless one." Lucy sighed knowing that her best friend's words were true.

"Okay you two caught me. And Levy-chan! I too am a great liar! But only in emergencies!" She yelled, pouting like a three year old.

"I was crying in the park because when I was going to deliver my short side story from my novel to Levy-chan when the papers fell in the lake. Of course I had no chance of getting them because it was super cold that morning three days ago. So I when I was crying Laxus sat beside me and said that he recognized me and asked me what was wrong then he handed me a handkerchief and told me not to worry and just wait in my apartment. Then when it was night time already my doorbell rang. I went to get it and saw my short story on my doorstep. It was already dry and had a note with it. It said:

_'Hey Blondie, _

_Here's your story. I told you not to worry. Hey! That rhymes! Creepy. Anyway sorry I took so long it was very wet so I dried it and I also read it. Sorry I know you wanted Gajeel's short stuff to read it first but anyway think of that as you're reward for me. It was good by the way.' _

Then I danced around my room thanking him again and again."

"That was very nice of him to dive in the lake while it was freezing cold just to retrieve your story Lu-chan." Said Levy with a slight blush when she heard the words 'Gajeel's short stuff'.

"I know. But even when I wanted to thank him I still haven't seen him around ever since. Anyways, I'm going to write more stories. Thanks for the milksake Mira! And goodbye 'Gajeel's short stuff'" Lucy said with a sly grin on her face. She got up and went out of the guild.

Then she headed home with no clue what-so-ever that lightning had struck in her apartment.

* * *

**A/N: Nyaaah...! Was it good? Bad? Better than the last one? I promise I'll do better if you think it's not so good...! Was it too short again? Laxus is in the next chapter again...! Yipee! Woohoo! Hooray! Wowzersz!**


	3. Love-sick Bstard, Talks and Assumptions

**A/N: Hello~! I just got home from an outing to a place as far as a 5-6 hour drive! Good thing we got there at night and only stayed up until after morning and I didn't get sunburned...!  
Note/Disclaimer: This note is a must read! Starting from now, I only update weekly! If you're not satisfied with it then tell me in reviews or messages! If 4 or more does, then I will update every 4 days.(4 is my favorite number :P) Fairy Tail still not mine...!**

* * *

While on her way home, Lucy walked beside the lake. Ignoring the fishermen's warnings of, "Ojou-chan! Don't blame me if you fall into the water!"

Lucy had summoned Plue to accompany her walk home. When she finally got to the door, she opened it and carelessly left her shoes on her doorstep due to her exhaustion.

She sat down on the chair in front in her desk in a carefree manner with her eyes closed.

"Oi, Blondie. Would you get your story to me? I want to re-read it." A very familiar deep voice demanded to her.

"What? Oh. Oh yeah sure. Here." She said, opening her eyes and sitting up properly to get the papers. Then she blinked. "Wait! Who said that?!"  
"What? Did you not look around the room or am I just so unnoticeable to you?" he asked feeling a bit let down by her.

"Laxus! What are you doing in my room, on my bed, and eating my favorite mango yogurt snack?!" she yelled, enraged as she put the papers back on the desk and took the yogurt bowl from him and started to eat it.

"I already have the whole Team Natsu sneaking in here and now you! Poor, poor me!" she cried with anime style waterfall tears on her face.

"Hey! Don't you compare me with those guys! I'm better than them!" he bragged. He had a slight blush on his face as he continued, "And do you realize what you're doing? Get your own spoon woman!"

Lucy stopped mid-way of eating. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I was being childish and petty and I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing and eating!" she ranted with a blush of her own.

Her blush was so red that Laxus compared her to a lovely red rose inside his mind while to others she looked more like a tomato.

Poor, poor love-sick bastard.

"It's fine. Really! So stop your ranting and babbling and just don't do it again." He said to make her stop blaming herself.

Her ranting was so loud and it was hurting his eardrums! Or so he says. In the back of his mind though, it sounded like a very soft and beautiful lullaby.

Again I say, poor, poor love-sick bastard.

"Okay!" she beamed. She sat next to him on the bed and tried to make small talk with him.

"How's the Raijinshuu? And what are you doing here? Evergreen and Elfman? Mirajane and Freed? Bixlow, Cana, and Bacchus? News about yourself? Any problems I can help with?" she bombarded him with questions.

"We just came back from our last mission with a load of cash. Ever and Elfman is the same as before with Ever in denial and scolding Elfman whenever he talks about being a man." Then he paused to hear whatever comment she had to say. He didn't even know why he felt compelled to answer her questions.

"He should hurry up and prove his manliness to her. If you know what I mean." She said waggling her eyebrows.

"Wow Blondie! I didn't know you were this naughty!" he said with amusement clear in his eyes and expression.

She struck her tongue to him. "Come on! You've read my story, haven't you! I know I'm naïve, clueless, and slow bu-"she stopped when she saw him smirking.

"You seriously admit to those things?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Mou! Laxus! I was serious!" Lucy said puffing her cheeks. She glared at him when he started laughing.

The window to Lucy's apartment opened.

"Oi! Luce! Let's go on a job!" a pink haired dragon slayer yelled. And the flying exceed yelled, "Aye sir! Lucy! Let's go!"

Natsu's grin faded when he saw the two on the bed, laughing. It faded but soon it was replaced by an even larger grin. If that was even possible.

"Laxus! Lucy! You guys never told me that you were going out!" he said. Lucy was about to yell her denial but suddenly Happy and Natsu hurriedly went out saying, "I'll tell the news to Master and the whole guild!"

The two blondes were left inside the room with completely opposite yet with a slightly the same expressions.

Lucy's was a blushing, shocked and horrified one with a slight hint of excitement and happiness while Laxus' was a smirking, smug looking one as he put his arms around her and started to tease her to oblivion before running away from her apartment when she snapped and ran after him while waving her celestial spirit's axe in the air.

The miserable bull ran after his master shouting, "Lucy-sama! Your nice body is amazing and all, but would you please return my axe! Thank you!"

* * *

**A/N: Is it good? Tell me...! Review! Please? With a long next chapter on top...!**


	4. Dragons, Flowers, Fainting, and Scheming

**A/N: Hello...! Oh my God... Please don't kill me! I'm terribly sorry that I'm late in updating this chapter...! It's just that my brother and his friend was using the computer for almost 2 days...! Believe me, I swear I'm not lying! Thank you for the reviews! If you have any suggestions or whatever, don't hesitate to tell me in message form or review form...! Please R&R...! Belated Happy Mother's Day!  
**

***Just a side-note that might make you smile. My mom, my sister and me was in the car driving to the mall. we were listening to the radio when suddenly it says, "Happy Mother's Day to all the mothers out there!" To say that I was shocked would be the understatement of the year! I was in the back seat and my mom was infront of me then I muttered, "Happy Mother's Day." just loud enough so she could hear it. She started scolding me, saying that I only remembered because of the radio, which is true. AND because of that I was forced/supposed to pay for our food and drinks... My poor MONEY!  
**

**Note/Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is still not mine! *sobs in emo corner***

* * *

The next day in the Fairy Tail guild, whispers and murmurs surrounded Lucy as she went her way down the bar to Mira. Not only that but shouts of congratulations and catcalls were shouted to her too.

"My, Lucy! I didn't know that you've already solved your certain lightning problem!" Mirajane exclaimed, with sparkles of happiness clear in her blue eyes.

"That's just it Mira! Laxus just decided to pay a _visit_ to my apartment, which involved sitting on my bed and eating my yogurt supply, and stupid Natsu came in seeing Laxus laughing and both of us sitting down the bed! And! Stupid freakin' Happy and Natsu just had to get the idea that we were together!" Lucy informed her with an expression full of exhaustion and rage.

It wasn't really that she didn't want to be that way with the lightning mage, she was mad because it wasn't true.

"Now, now Lucy. Calm down. So it wasn't true? Just a _little _misunderstanding?" Mira asked, her recently happy face now reduced to a frown.

"Yes. All of it isn't true." Lucy said looking around the whole guild.

Something felt wrong and also felt right to her.

"Ne, Mira. Where's Levy-chan?"

"Oh! Levy! Gajeel came and took her when we were talking about you and Laxus! I don't really know why but he looked a bit anxious." Mira said.

"Hey! It looks like you both went to the next level of a relationship with your boys already! I'm the only one left!" Lucy complained while pouting and puffing her cheeks.

Mira giggled at her expression but suddenly stopped when she saw a certain blue haired, solid script mage happily skipping to them. She turned to Lucy and pointed to what she was looking at.

"Levy-chan!?" Lucy exclaimed, shocked to her best friend.

"Yo, Lu-chan! How was your morning? Mine was absolute! Did you know that Gajeel told me about dragon senses?!" Levy whispered happily.

"Dragons?!" the other two shouted at the same time.

"Yup! He said that dragons have mates and that they smelled exactly like their favorite scent!"

Realization dawned on her and she fainted right there and then remembering what Natsu had told her about flowers and Lisanna.

Lucy opened her eyes. Her vision was hazy, muddled and blurry.

"Oi, Blondie? You awake yet?" Lucy sat up when she heard the familiar deep voice.

"Oh…. o-oh! Y-yes! I-i…. I'm okay!" she stuttered her eyes spinning.

Laxus pushed her to the bed to make her lay down to rest. "Hey, you should rest okay."

"What are you doing here anyway? Laxus?"she asked, frowning.

"The demon dragged me down from the S-class floor and made me carry you here. Then shorty made me stay until you wake up."

Laxus looked at her satisfied expression before continuing.

"So anyway, what did you hear that made you go faint like that?" he asked, interested.

Lucy repeated everything that Levy and watched his expression go from curious, to shocked and then to fake boredom.

"So you're telling me that Natsu and Lisanna are mates since dragons and dragon slayers are practically the same? And you've only just realized that those two brats are meant for each other only now?" he asked her with a smirk.

"Yeah! And Laxus?" she began.

"Yes?"

"What does Levy smell like?" Lucy inquired.

"Ink, books, parchment. Oh! and don't forget chocolate. Why?" he answered raising his eyebrow.

"Nothing. Just being a nosy matchmaker for the first time in my life." She grinned at him widely. Then she added, "Hey the one with Gray and Juvia isn't included! And even if it was it worked didn't it?!" when she saw him looking at her weirdly. Then she pointed at Juvia who was being lovey-dovey and feeding apple slices to a cool and injured Gray in the bed next to them inside the clinic.

Lucy rubbed her hands together and laughed an evil laugh. She looked at him then smiled wickedly.

Laxus just shrugged his shoulders at the scheming celestial mage before going outside and leaving her to rest.

* * *

**A/N: Give me tons of review and I'll update in four days! If you give me at least thirteen reviews, I'll update in three days tops...!  
The next chapter is currently the longest that I made so enjoy it when it's posted!  
The next chapter also gives more information about dragon slayer mating scent...!  
I'm hungry for you souls...! uhmmm... ehem... I meant reviews...! Believe me!**


	5. Swimming Pools and 'Fake' Confessions

**A/N: I'm sad! Extremely sad! School is starting in seven days! Drats! That means I can't update often anymore! You guys didn't review much! It made me think the story way bad! But even so, I still love you guys! Don't care much 'bout reviews anyways. as long as you guys are happy, it's enough. But if you want me to be extremely happy, you can review! ^_^**

**Thanks to:**  
_** .o**_  
_** XxShyxX**_  
_** TheBlackSeaReaper**_  
_** GoldenRoseTanya**_  
_** Adorable Reader **_  
_** random.A.M**_  
_** jessjess3377**_  
_** lauradreyar**_  
_** Guest(guest)**_  
_** Miih-chan**_  
_** Guest(guest)**_

**Note/Disclaimer: Not mine... :(**

* * *

"Levy-chan!" Lucy glomped her best friend from behind and pulled her down into the water.

"Kyaah! Mou! Lu-chan don't do that! I could have drowned!" Levy scolded when she shot out of the water.

The celestial mage laughed nervously, "Ehehe…. I'm sorry."

Their guild finally made a new swimming pool, to replace the one before. And the girls were the first ones allowed to swim. The only exemption is that this new swimming pool has a Jacuzzi at one of the edges and a kiddie pool in the other.

"Oi, Lucy." A feminine voice comes calling from the edge of the pool.

Shiny light envelops her body and soon a sexy black and red bikini replaces her previous clothes.

"Erza!" Lucy calls out to her. "Hurry up and jump!"

Erza gives a wicked grin.

"Jump, you say?" Then she jumps and causes a big splash.

After a while Lucy feels tugging on her legs. Arms encircle around her which keeps her from going out of the water. Then finally, the person bringing her down let her go.

"Pfoueh…! Who was that!?" she screams.

Loud giggling from everyone answers her question.

And again, Levy was the one who answers her question.

"E-e…. hahaha…! Er-erzahahaha!" she stutters and barely manages to say straightly.

Lucy glared at Erza.

A glare that made even the great Titania shiver.

Erza started swimming to get away from Lucy.

"He-hey! Come back here!"

After some time the others finally joined them in swimming.

Everyone looked quite happy.

Mirajane was being lovey-dovey together with Freed. It was quite a shock to everyone that Freed wasn't bothering Laxus with his constant whining and praises.

Elfman was bothering Evergreen who was sunbathing, even though there wasn't really much sunlight. Making her jump into the water.

Cana was drinking near the pool and Bixlow was playing get the ball with Natsu and Gray.

Rules is pass the ball to the ones who aren't 'It' and it doesn't matter if you can't catch it just don't let the 'It' touch the ball. If 'It' does touch the ball, then the last one who touched the ball will replace the 'It'.

Laxus was just hanging out inside the Jacuzzi. Al and Bisca guarded Asuka at the kiddie pool.

The others were playing their own made up games.

Everyone was forbidden to use magic due to a certain fire dragon slayer and ice mage who constantly breaks everything anywhere they are.

Lucy was finally getting cold and thus, she decided to join Laxus inside the Jacuzzi.

"Yo, cheerleader."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "A new nickname?"

"I've always called you as blondie, cheerleader, or newbie." He said looking towards their other guild mates in the pool. Mostly the Raijinshuu members.

"Hey. We didn't get to finish our talk that other day!"

"Okay. You already know about Mira and Freed. Cana still hasn't chosen between the two. I don't have any news about myself and you wouldn't want to hear my problem. It's something that even I can't handle. I'm trying to keep it deep inside me but it's unstoppable." He agonizingly said.

"Awww…. You poor baby!" giggled Lucy.

Laxus crossed his arms and turned away from her.

"Kyaah….~! My swimsuit-!"

Laxus whipped his head towards her.

"-is still intact." Lucy winked then laughed uncontrollably.

"Tsk. You'll pay for that Newbie!" he exclaimed then encased her in his arms.

Lucy blushed and wildly struggled to get away from him. But she stopped to listen when he said something.

One of Laxus' arms let go of her and his free hand pointed to her.

"Natsu! Let's throw her into the pool!"

Lucy struggled wilder and harder away from him which made him use his other arm again.

After a moment Natsu was finally there beside them, and then the next her arms were being held by Laxus and her feet were being held by Natsu.

"One!" They both yelled. Everyone turned to look at them three.

"Two!"

"And three!" Splash!

Everyone stood, silent, as they watched if Lucy would surface or not.

Everyone breathed comfortably and laughed when she finally got up, enraged and yelling, "Pfoueh! Mou! You two! You'll both pay for this!"

The two dragon slayers laughed loudly and pointed at her. But they ran screaming when she got out of the pool and ran after them.

Then finally, she caught up to them. Or should I say him, since the other one was too scared and ran back to the pool.

"Gotcha! Laxus!"

"Shh! I hear something." He hushed her.

She stared at him confused. He signaled her to come closer to him.

"Here." He pointed at the clearing in front of them.

They both sat down hiding from view and started listening in and watching whoever is there.

"Wendy! Please go out with me!" Romeo said bowing to the Maiden of the sky.

"E-eto…. A-ano…. Ne, Romeo-kun. Have Natsu-san ever told you what was taught to us about dragon mates?" she stuttered and asked.

Lucy could feel Laxus stiffen again and noted that it was probably because of the subject of dragon mating.

Romeo shook his head, no.

"We take a liking to the smell of our future mates. And right now, even though from what I know is that it won't change, my favorite scent is clear and cool with a hint of mint and sometimes men's cologne. And you're also a bit too young for me." She informed him solemnly.

Lucy saw disappointment and depression pass through Romeo's expression, which he quickly replaced with a look of fake relief and happiness.

"It's okay Wendy! It was just a stupid dare. You don't need to feel sorry for me!" he lied, even grinning widely to assure her.

Even though Romeo's smile came out as awkward and forced, Wendy's innocent pure mind believed it.

"Really?! Thank goodness! I thought for once that I would hurt your feelings! I even thought of punishing myself later for it." She beamed.

Then they both laughed. Noted that Romeo's was fake but even so, he was very kind to accept Wendy's answer maturely.

"That was hurtful." Lucy stated.

Laxus agreed. "You said it."

"Let's hurry back" she offered completely forgetting to get payback at him.

Laxus smirked all the way back to the pool.

Then suddenly when they finally reached there, he felt himself being pushed backwards into the water.

"Hahaha…! You were soooo not off the hook! You should have seen your face! I regret that I didn't get a picture!" Lucy exclaimed.

Laxus had an irritated look in his face as they both started chasing and pushing each other.

When nighttime approached, the girls decided to have a sleep over at Fairy Hall. The boys were too tired to have a sleep over of their own.

'This is a great opportunity for me to be a matchmaker!' Lucy thought as they started their sleep over.

'Dragon slayer's favorite scent. Huh…." Was Laxus' last thought before succumbing into sleep's open arms.

Would Lucy's matchmaking work it's magic again? Are artificial dragon slayers, like Laxus, affected by the dragon slayer mates' scent? Or only those with dragon parents like Natsu and Wendy?

* * *

**A/N: I'll et you ponder on that last line. So, Goodbye for now... Well not really goodbye but... you get the gist! I'll update on the first day of school if I get tons of reviews! I'm counting on you! :P**


	6. I Have Never? Truth or Dare?

**A/N: Hiii~! So sorry that I took a long time to update! I was too busy in school trying to understand algebra! But then I decided that I would never ever understand Math in any form for as long as I live...! I also excelled in English because the topic was Asian Literature: Japan! Waah! I'm so happy! and thus, I decided to extend by happiness to you by updating! Woo!**

**Thanks to:  
_Erlomast  
random.A.M (I know right. :( But the subject English is a good consolation!)_  
_riri drea heart  
XxShyxX_  
_Guest(guest)_  
_TheBlackSeaReaper_  
_PaodeMeel_  
_Guest account(guest) (You're lucky you don't go to school anymore. For now. Hehe!)_  
_GoldenRose Tanya_  
_OpenSeaFreedom_  
_SageEmpress_  
**

**Note/Disclaimer: FT. NM. Fairy. Tail. Not. Mine.**

* * *

The girls of the guild sat in a circle in the cleared living room of Fairy Hall. Sleeping bags of different colors and sizes scattered all around.

Levy had a mischievous smile etched on her face.

"Gehihihi…. What should we play first? Truth or Dare or I Have Never?"

Lucy shook her head in a condescending manner. "You should keep hanging-out-with-Gajeel time to a minimum."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Really? I'll try." The bluenette tilted her head to the right. "Anyways, raise your hand for Truth or Dare!" she changed the topic.

Less than half of the girls in the room raised their hands.

The smile was replaced by a wicked grin as she announced, "I Have Never it is."

Lucy felt a cold shiver run down her spine. 'I have a bad feeling about this.'

"Me first! I have never had a crush on my best friend!" Levy started.

Erza, Lucy, Ever, Lisanna, Bisca, and Kinana all drank a cup of sake.

Erza's excuse was that Jellal was her best friend and Lisanna was the same for Natsu. Except that Lucy reasoned, "Natsu was too cute when he blushed!" Ever had a slight passing crush on Laxus but dismissed it as 'Hero Worship' Bisca was Alzack's best friend before. And Kinana was Cobra's best friend too.

Erza grinned. "Me next. Payback. I have never liked Gajeel's singing." She said her daze directed at Levy.

They expected Levy to drink and she did but their eyes widened when Mirajane also drank the sake.

"I have always liked his passion for singing and his choice of lyrics."

It was Lucy's turn. "I have never done THAT with a boy or man."

Bisca and Evergreen were the ones to drink this time.

"I'm married! And I'm a mother! Of course I've done THAT!"

"Well, I pushed Elfman too much and he decided to show me how MAN he truly was." Ever said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Lisanna looked green. "I did not need to know such detail about my older brother!"

While Mirajane looked like an avid fangirl. "Man!"

Lucy noted this and was absolutely not going to fail telling this to Laxus!

"Okay. I have never kissed a Raijinshuu member!" Ever smugly said.

Cana and Mira drank and didn't bother to explain themselves since their reason was clearly obvious and known to everyone in the room.

"E-eto…. Ano…. It's my turn now…." Wendy stuttered.

They allowed Wendy to join the games since technically, she was of age and they didn't want her to feel left out. She was only drinking juice with very slight alcohol content.

Everyone turned her way and waited for her to say something. Lucy and Erza flashed her a grin of encouragement.

"I have never kissed some kissed a boy-"She stopped when Ever gave her a look. "or man on the lips."

Obviously, everyone, except Erza drank a glass for this one. Their excuses were;

Levy: I was paired with Gajeel on the S-class exam!

Lucy (muttered): Stupid blonde lightning mage. Stupid Gray's dare with Natsu. Stupid Natsu's dare with Gray!

Ever just sends them a look. Bisca repeats her previews speech.

Cana: I was drunk okay! ; Nobody questioned her since they were frightened and Cana never admits that she was drunk to anyone.

Laki: It's a secret.

Mira just smiles warmly at everyone.

Lisanna: Natsu was too cute!

Kinana: Cobra….

Wendy giggled at the predictability of her fellow guild members.

After a handful of I Have Nevers later, many have already started to get bored.

"I'm tired of this game! Truth or Dare! Who says yes?" Levy suggested.

Feeling the same way she does, everyone's hand shoots up immediately.

"Me first again! I dare _everyone _to tell me who they're in love with and because I dare you all, I can't make you do dare or ask you truths again!" she said with a very devious smirk. "On second thought, only during this game!"

Groans and frustrated sighs filled the whole room. Making Levy laugh evilly and feel full of herself.

"Oh my. Freed of course!" The eldest Strauss in the room states proudly.

"Do I need to answer that?!" Evergreen and Bisca answer in chorus.

Kinana blushes under the curious stares of her guildmates. "I-it's def-definitely not Co-cobra! Why do you guys keep saying that it's Co-cobra? I-I'm definitely not in love with C-cobra! H-he's just my f-friend!" she ranted.

Lisanna smiles cheerfully and they didn't bother questioning her since it was already too obvious.

Everyone whips their head towards Lucy.

"M-me?!" she stutters out. She strikes on a thinking pose. Then suddenly her cheeks sport a slight pink tint. Later suddenly her whole face becomes covered in red. And after a while her head explodes with smoke.

"Wh-wha… What are y-you guys ta-talking about?!" She says with a very red fake cheerful face.

She walks to Levy and Mirajane and slings her arms around their shoulders. "It's definitely not the Master's g-grandchild! L-laxus?!Wahahaha! Y-you guys do love good j-jokes!" She smiles at everyone. A very shaky smile.

Lucy continues to rant about Laxus until everyone who was previously shocked to hear what she said was calming her down.

She turns her head expectantly towards Cana and Laki. She really wanted to know if Cana chooses Bixlow or Bacchus.

The two grins very widely and says, "Chicken!"

Everyone chases them around screaming things like, "You two aren't fair!"; "Come back here and answer fairly!"; "Cowards!"

They ran around, steering away from Wendy, who was on the floor. She fell asleep near the end of the "I Have Never" game.

In the end they didn't get to finish the game. Lucy, who went home early in the morning, was faced with a half expected surprise. Laxus was in her apartment again!

* * *

**A/N: Okaaay... So... I think it would take a long time until I update again... *cowers* Pl-please don't kill me...!**


	7. Drunk, Fall, and Insomnia

**A/N: Waaah! I'm so sorry! I took too long to update didn't I? I got too absorbed in school... If you want to punish someone, torture my teachers! Not me...! I'm innocent! They gave me so much projects, activities, and quizzes! My brain can only handle so much knowledge! Yeah, so now I signed myself up for a club called 'Pen Pushers' since it said, "We write to express, not to impress" and I was captivated. But now I find out that it was a journalists' club and that we were expected to write articles about the events in our school... Ugh...**

**Thanks to:**  
_**random.A.M**_  
_**rangerswood (waaah! don't come for me! I said I was sorry... *hides in closet* -^-) **_  
_**XxShyxX**_  
_**GoldenRoseTanya (not you too! there's so many people after my life!)**_  
_**Numinous-Alqua (he doesn't know much about it... Though he does feel curious...)**_  
_**PaodeMeel (8D)**_  
_**Sakura Hatsu (x 6! :D)**_  
_**Ikutolovesme**_  
_**theskythatshinesbright**_

**Note/Disclaimer: Why do you torture me so...!? _**

* * *

Lucy opened her door and let out an exasperated sigh. With her hand on her hips, eyebrow raised, and lips in a tight line.

"Laxus! What do you think you're doing in my room? Again!?" she demanded, glaring at him.

Laxus stood up from her bed and sluggishly made his way to her. She stepped back but then she convinced herself that it was her place and that she was the boss and so, she stood firm, chin up, and looked at him defiantly.

"Wh-what do you want?" she asked as he came near her. Mentally cursing herself for stuttering, she froze when she felt his arm around her shoulders.

"Lu~cy…" slurring evident in his voice. He buried his face in the nook of her neck.

Lucy sniffed the air.

"Laxus," she said in forced calmness. "Have you been drinking?"

"No! Well yes, but just a little!" he defended, his voice full of badly hidden guilt. "Okay! A lot!"

She broke free of and faced him. This time, both hands on her hips and started scolding and interrogating him like a mother would to a child who took a cookie from the jar. The way she looked at him was like she saw crumbs on his face.

"Who were you with?" fierceful determination in her eyes. Her brown eyes stalked everything he did while waiting for him to answer.

He went unto the dining table and laid his arms and head on it, fully welcoming the coldness of the wood.  
"Oi~ woman… Before you ask me questions feed me something hot first… I don't feel so good…"

Lucy shook her head almost sympathetically at him and got ready to cook mushroom soup in the kitchen. Jeez, she didn't even know why she was doing what he asked. She decided that she was doing it to get answers from him.

"Here. Make sure you answer my questions truthfully later, okay?" She put some of the soup in his bowl and then in her own. What? She was hungry too!

"So? Are you satisfied now?" noticing him finish his second.

He smiled at her. "Very…" Only slight slurring remained.

She smiled back at him. A sickeningly sweet one that could give him cavity if it was candy. A chill went down his spine instantly when he saw that smile. Not that he would admit it.

"So, now. Who were you with?" she pinned him down with a hard stare.

"I was with the rest of the guys, okay? Since you girls were on a sleepover, _we,_ or at least _they_, decided to have a night out."

"Then?" she motioned for him to continue.

Laxus groaned. "Ugh. Could we sleep first?" he offered, knowing that Lucy was also sleepy since, according to Ever, sleepovers rarely involved real sleeping.

"I advise you to not try dissuading me away from this case. It would not do you any good. You better explain to me tomorrow, _why_ you came to my apartment drunk." She warned, wiggling her forefinger at him.

They stood up, washed the dishes, then Lucy got ready to shower.

"Hey, I have clothes for men in the lowest drawer. Use them after you shower. I sometimes wear them as pajamas and sometimes Natsu or Gray uses them."

She called, out stepping into the bathroom.

When she heard his answer, "Hn.", she closed the door.

After a while Lucy came out with the pink towel wrapped around her hair, on her head.

She saw a mass of messy blonde hair on the couch. As she came closer she realized that it was just Laxus sleeping.

He looked too peaceful that she didn't want to disturb him, but she decided to otherwise since he reeked of alcohol.

"Oi, Laxus. Your turn to shower." whispering into his ears.

He stood up too abruptly that their heads almost bumped.

Laxus wordlessly took the clothes and towel and headed to shower. She then noticed that he was swaying as he walked.

"Be careful. You might slip and fall." She warned.

Not even a minute after, a thud could be heard from the bath.

"My, my." Heading towards the bathroom. She saw Laxus standing upright.

"Laxus, are you okay? I heard you fall." She asked, her eyes and voice full of worry.

Laxus touched his head, disguised the movement, by running his fingers through his hair.

"Damn. What are you talking about? I didn't fall." He lied through gritted teeth.

Lucy rolled her eyes and pointed at his head. "Yeah right. So says the bump on your head." Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

He slugged his shoulders in defeat. "Alright. Fix me up after I take a shower."

I nodded, went out of the room and readied the first aid kit.

She glanced up when she heard the door of the shower open. There was Laxus, the towel in his hands. She ushered for him to sit beside her on the couch.

"Let me see." She made him lower his head.

She pushed it back up and clucked her tongue. "It's not that bad but why the hell did you not dry your hair?"

He looked amused when he heard her curse. She took the towel from his hands and motioned for him to lower his head again.

When his hair was finally completely dry, she wrapped bandages around the bump.

"There. All fixed up. Well then, goodnight!"

He caught her hand,"Uhm… Thanks."

She looked back at him, and then smiled cheerfully. "You're welcome. Don't drink too much next time. 'kay?" After that she went into bed.

Minutes after, she still couldn't sleep! Lucy could clearly hear Laxus' footsteps around the room! Fingers drumming on the floor, humming, and then more footsteps! It was driving her mad! She finally snapped.

"Look, Laxus! If you can't sleep, don't drag me into staying up with you by making so much noise! There are some short stories that I write in the left drawer of my desk. I write them whenever an idea gets stuck in my head, which forces me to get a writer's block with my novel. Read it!" she yelled frustrated.

Lucy sighed in relief when the noises stopped. And she finally got some sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry... I can't promise faster updates since I'm making this up as I go but I'll try hard! Hwaiting! In the mean time, please refrain from killing me... ^_^ *knives dashes around her* H-he-hey! I s-said PLEASE!  
**

**Good news! My nephew has cookies! I'll sneak some from him... Mwahahahaahha! I love cookies! I'll give you some if you review...! Maybe... It depends...! =_=**


	8. Breakfast, Cuddling, and Fangirling

**A/N: Hey~~! I'm back.. :3 So, it's currently 1:21 am here in my country and my sister is pestering me to go to sleep since it's already late but.. I still don't wanna! So I decided to just update earlier than expected since I'm happy today!  
****(Yuka yelled Kanzaki's name while being cornered by enemies!)  
Any ways, I'm doing great in my club at school! But I still hate it with fervor...! Hooray for writing on a whim and not because you're assigned to!**

**Thanks to: (You all get a cookie!)  
**_**bookworm0313 (Yes you get two cookies for first review! *Here* And it'll happen.. all in due time.. Mwaahhahah!)  
**_**_Numinous-Alqua (This chapter kinda hints to why Laxus is in her apartment... :D)  
_****_D-gray gal (Sorry..! Don't worry I promise it'll get_ better!)  
****Ikutolovesme  
****Liani  
**_**random.A.M (Aww.. Poor you! I had exams too last week but I never reviewed! Stuck knowledge is the way to go! Reviewing rumbles up my mind..  
**__-**_-)**_

_**MoonlightNeviarmoray**  
**Guest  
Dreamyme (2x Of course I'll add Mira and Freed! I shipped them hard since Laxus' arc! It's great to find a fellow shipper!)**_

**Note/Disclaimer: It's still not mine.. But I do have a Hitsuyaga Toshiro plushie! And like you, I do not know why I typed that..**

* * *

The next morning was like a mirror on the tiring events of the morning before. She had slept for a whole day! She felt someone snuggling her head. When she looked up, Laxus was next to her! He was hugging her!

"What the-?! Laxus! What are you doing on the bed?"

"Hn…" and hugging her closer was his only answer.

Lucy stiffened and her eyes grew wide, and what Laxus woke up to was a throbbing on his head, a screaming celestial mage and him lying on the floor.

"Newbie? Why am I on the floor? Ouch! My head hurts." He then sat up and put a hand on his head, wincing from the pain.

Red faced, she quickly spluttered an excuse.

"I-it must have been a side effect from yesterday. T-that's right! It was from yesterday! Hehe…"

The dragon slayer seemed to accept her excuse as he shrugged it off. He stood up and gathered the first aid kit again. Then he sat on the couch.

"Blondie, fix me up again." motioning for her to sit next to him.

She let out a sigh and did as he requested.

When she finished he stretched out his arms and yawned.

"So, what's for breakfast?" he inquired.

Apparently, this caught Lucy's attention as she asked, "Eh? You're not leaving yet?"

He glanced at her with a look that said 'are you crazy?' and when she looked like she still didn't get it he decided to answer.

"You cook better that me or the Raijinshuu. So, not yet." He shrugged.

Lucy's eyes widened.

"Really?! You like my cooking?! That's great then." She let out a sigh of relief. "I thought you were the criticizing type…" she mumbled.

"Criticizing? As long as it's edible, it's fine with me." He shrugged. "So, are you gonna cook yet?

Lucy rolled her eyes and went up to the kitchen. A few minutes later a delicious aroma wafted around the whole apartment.

"Breakfast is ready!" she called out.

Laxus quickly sat down on the table.

"Pancakes? Caramel sauce? Hmmm…" he bit down on one and contemplated with the taste. "Chocolate would have tasted better." He advised.

Lucy's eyebrows knitted together. Then she taste tested the pancakes.

"You're right! Chocolate sauce with whipped cream and…. And!" she fantasized, drool pouring down her lips.

The lightning dragon slayer raised a blond eyebrow.

"And what?" he said in between forkfuls of pancake.

"And strawberry!" the girl shouted in anticipation.

A mysterious glint passed through his eyes. But still he continued eating and nodded, agreeing with her suggestion.

Lucy sat down too and started eating heartily.

Laxus smirked.

"You know… if you keep eating that much you may just gain weight." He teased.

She glared at him with the intense passion like that of the Titania's.

"You should never _insult_ or _**tease**_ or _**joke**_about a girl's weight. It's a cardinal sin!" she said, calmly with evident irritation.

And Laxus, being Laxus, continued teasing her just to rile her up.

After breakfast they went straight to the guild.

"Good morning, everyone!" Lucy greeted cheerfully. While, Laxus just went up the S-class floor to hang about.

There weren't much members present yet so it was very peaceful in the guild.

Lucy walked over to the bar humming a happy tune. Not knowing that the devil take over mage was waiting for the next love line gossip.

"Mira! Strawberry milkshake please." She beamed.

"Sure. But Lucy, do tell, why did you and Laxus come inside the guild together?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

In an instant, Lucy turned bright red with embarrassment.

"Wha-what are… are you sa-saying Mira! I-it's not like he was inside my a… apartment when the sleepover was over! D-drunk!? Wahahaha!" she burst out laughing.

Mirajane smirked.

"Laxus came to your apartment drunk?! I bet he and Freed were together since he was drunk too." She shrugged.

Now that statement got Lucy's attention.

"How do you know Freed was drunk? Did he come to you too?" the celestial mage grinned at her suggestively.

I know what you're expecting. It's Mira's turn to blush and stutter. Well, not really.

Mira showed a little smile but it was the kind of smile that hid a bit of annoyance.

"Yes. He indeed went to my doorstep but he became unconscious the moment he saw me." She said softly.

Lucy felt a shiver run down her spine due to unknown yet obvious reasons and she uttered an excuse.

"We-well… I should be going now…" then she dashed up to the S-class floor. Not even remembering that she wasn't allowed there. Yet.

Her eyes searched around but after a few seconds, she gave up and just called out.

"Laxus! Hurry! I have a plan!"

"What is it Blondie?" a voice from behind her droned.

She squealed and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Let's go to the Strauss household! I just know that Natsu is there! Hurry!" she tugged on his arm.

Laxus rolled his eyes and sighed, giving into her.

They darted down the stairs and through the guild doors, ignoring the stares of their guildmates.

Soon enough they arrived at their destination. The Strauss household.

Lucy sneaked towards a window that she knew was Lisanna's. Laxus followed behind her.

And there. Clear as daylight were Lisanna and Natsu cuddling.

Drool went down the side of the pink haired dragon slayers mouth.

"Flo…wers…" he murmured as he pulled Lisanna closer to him.

Lucy fought a fangirl squeal and shook Laxus hard pointing again and again at the two.

She pulled Laxus away from the house and when they were far from hearing distance she finally let out her excitement.

"Did you see that? Did you see them? Did you see what they were doing?" She fussed around him.

Laxus regarded Lucy with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Yes. Yes, I did." He said.

She clasped her hands and squealed.

"You did?! You really, really did!?" she looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

The lightning dragon slayer chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"I already said yes, didn't I? Now do you mind calming down?" he teased.

Lucy glared playfully.

"Okay, okay. Now I'm calm…" she sighed.

"Okay. Let's go back to the guild so that I can find a job." He stated.

As he started walking back in the guild's direction, he noticed that Lucy wasn't following him.

"Hey! Are you goi-"

Then he was cut off by Lucy's giggling.

"They were so… so! Cute!" she squealed.

Laxus face palmed. 'Here we go again…'

* * *

**A/N: So I'll update again after a pretty long while... When inspiration hits my head again I promise to write it down! Don't hurt me! 'mmkay?**

**And I have a sudden craving for chocolate.. Chocolate!**


	9. Plan Commence, Disappearing Act

**A/N: Ohayo minna-sama! How are you? I'm fine thank you! No, I am not stalling your anger because of my slow updating. Well actually I kinda am... Sorry... Don't kill me yet! It has been 28 days since my last update and I'm sure you all want to kill me but... *Knife flies and cuts a bit of hair* Gyah! I'm sorry!**

**Edit:Okay guys, I'm sorry but I have to take a leave for a bit. On our way home from going to a faraway church our jeepney slid down the hill, since the church was on top of the hill, I was seated on the third of the side of the door but my cousin and niece slid to the middle and I was the one hit. The laat thing I remember is their screaming and then everything went dark and my sister was holding my head. Apparantly we hit a post and it stopped our falk to the hill. So gomen. I'll try to get better soon so I can update again.  
**

**Thanks to:**

**H8rslovemecauseI'mawesome  
XxShyxX (Yes, yes she is. XD!)  
Ikutolovesme (Soon... But soon means that this is gonna end soon... NO!)  
didigal  
GoldenRoseTanya (Waah! Same here! But Natsu has to fit somewhere right? And they have that magnetic pull so I thought why not? *Let's out relieved sigh* Thank -InsertNameOfPrefferedGodHere-! It's fine! :D Poor you! Get better soon! Though I guess you're already better after such a long time...)  
Liani (You and me both! XD! GoldenRoseTanya too!)  
D-Gray gal (Waaah! You made my dream of being called, 'woman' come true! :3 It's a great dream! Almost impossible here in the Phil. :/ I love you! *sticks to you like a koala*)**

**Note/Disclaimer: Don't you question me! Here's my lawyer! Question her!  
**

**Without further ado here it is...**

* * *

Laxus successfully managed to stop Lucy's giggling and squealing fits after an hour passed.

As they neared the guild, they could hear more noise from it.

'Natsu must have already woken up.' They both thought.

Their assumption was proven right as they stepped inside the guild with _Happy _zooming beside Laxus' head, seemingly have been thrown by someone.

A certain fire dragon slayer, that is.

Natsu laughed maniacally. Fire emitting from his open mouth.

"Laxus! Lucy! Come join the fun!" he called.

Gray smirked.

"Ah! Come join Lucy! Laxus don't be a party pooper!" he yelled dodging a blow from Natsu.

Then they both stopped dead in their tracks. They both tilted their heads to the right.

"Wait. Laxus?" Natsu looked at said man.

"Lucy?" Gray did the same.

They stared at each other before exclaiming, "What is going on here!?"

Lucy sweat dropped.

"Uhmm…. Y-you know… I-it's because…" she nudged Laxus beside her for help but only to discover that he was not there.

She frowned looked around and finally saw Laxus ascending the stairs to the S-class floor.

"Ah! Laxus you cheater! Come back here and help me explain!" she pointed at him, fuming.

Laxus turned around and showed them a feral grin.

"Oh, you mean you want me to tell them what happened _last night_?"

Lucy's eyes widened and she began to sputter things like, "Wh-what?! N-nothing happened! What are you saying! Natsu! Gray! Don't believe him!"

Noticing the commotion, Erza joined in the fray.

"Exactly, what are you implying?" she dared him to continue. The rest of Team Natsu nodded in agreement.

In a flash of lightning Laxus appeared beside the celestial mage and he held her by the waist with his chin being supported by her head.

"L-Laxus! Stop it! It's not funny anymore!" she pouted.

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Jeez, I just wanted to mess with them for a bit, you spoilsport. And you're the one who suddenly came to me on the sofa then pleading with me to sleep with you on the bed."

The other blonde struck a thinking pose.

"Really? I did that? Wow…" she wondered. She took his statement to be the reason why he was on her bed this morning.

"What?! He was on your bed?!" a long forgotten duo cried out.

"I knew you two were perfect. You lost the bet, Cana!" The Titania called out, chin up and sparkling with pride.

Wendy clasped her hands and uttered congratulation.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lucy tilted her head, confused.

"I know I voted Laxus for you but seriously? He was on your bed?!" the pink haired dragon slayer moped.

"Yeah! Yeah! Wait what?!" Gray almost agreed. "I mean yeah you're free to be with anyone but why didn't you tell us?"

In the shadows, Juvia was listening in to their fuss.

"Yes… Less rival for Gray-sama's love!" she rubbed her hands diabolically.

The ice make mage shuddered and looked around and muttered, "It's probably just Juvia becoming stalkerish again. And right when I thought that she would calm down when we began dating."

"What? So, you guys are thinking that Laxus and I are dating? Well, we aren't." then Lucy frowned and looked at the lightning dragon slayer. "Are we?" she questioned.

"How should I know." He grumbled a barely visible pink on his cheeks.

The girl thought about it for a while then said, "Does being partners in matchmaking count as dating?" ignoring Laxus' protest in being put in the same category as her.

"We'll just leave our relationship as 'It's complicated'" Laxus proposed.

Lucy nodded in agreement. Then Laxus was finally able to go up to the S-class floor in peace.

Lucy headed towards her solid script mage best friend.

"Levy-chan!" she called out as she sat beside said girl.

Levy looked up from her book and smiled.

"Lu-chan! Good morning!" she greeted.

The celestial spirit mage smirked and whispered.

"So how are things with Gajeel doing?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh, him. He's coming back any moment now from a job he took with Lily." She informed.

Lucy rolled her eyes and pressed the matter harder.

"I mean you, him, romantically." She said.

"Oh! That! Well I'm still not sure. Why don't you ask him later? By the way Lu-chan, how is your novel doing?" Levy asked filled with excitement.

"It's doing great! I actually think that I can finish it in a couple of months! And as promised, you'll be first to read it then Laxus would be next." The blonde grinned.

"You really intend to keep that promise, don't you? And why is Laxus second? Do I sense what I think I sense? Love~" Levy smirked.

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Don't you remember? He saved my short story from the lake and read it then he said that he liked it? He also likes to read the ones I make when I'm stuck with inspiration for other stories not involved with my novel." She refreshed her best friend's memory.

"Oh, yeah." The bluenette recalled.

Right then, the guild's door opened with Gajeel and Lily in its wake.

Lucy got struck with an idea like it was lightning. She glanced at the S-class floor and saw Laxus looking at her with eyebrows raised. She gave him a nod as if a sign for a commencing mission.

"Oi! Gajeel!" she called out.

The man turned towards her direction.

"Do you like chocolates? Because I'm doing a thing on something." She mentally smacked herself for being nervous and making stupid sentences. She glanced up again in time to see Laxus face palm.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, it's both sweet and bitter at the same time." He confirmed.

"Really?!" she squealed like a fangirl again. "I mean that's fine carry on."

Then just when the iron dragon slayer turned around Lucy decided to take the plan on a higher level.

"So, Levy? I know this guy who's just perfect for you!" she yelled out intending for Gajeel to hear.

Levy frowned.

"What do you mean Lu-chan?" she asked.

"As I said, I have a childhood friend who is absolutely perfect for you! You'll be like a match made in heaven!" Lucy urged.

Gajeel turned back and glared.

"What do you mean by 'a guy perfect' for shorty? She's mine. I'll mark her just to keep that guy away." He growled.

Lucy began to back up, smiling as Gajeel stepped closer. She looked up and saw that Laxus was no longer on the S-class floor.

She put her hand up in a salute and cried, "My job here is done! Gajeel! Mark her already!" then she felt Laxus' arms on her holding her in a bridal style position.

And they both disappeared in a flash of lightning.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah... That's that... I think Gajeel is OOC but the mate thing makes them possessive... Oops! Leaked information! Waaah...! *Runs in circles until head hits post* Oww... I already have chapter 10 but nothing else so you have to wait for me to reload the gun! Again I say Gomen! Now Imma listen to God is an Energy Cheapskate by Gumi! Have a nice day! See you in your dreams! Wait what?! **


	10. Apartment, Raijinshuu, Oncoming Party

**A/N: Hi, guys. *sneeze* How *cough* good you've been? Thanks to the kiss of 'the one who calls me 'woman' ", there was nothing wrong with my head... I did not have any other serious injury from the accident that my family took part in. But oh dear Mother Nature Y U Do Dis To Me?! *cough cough* I now suffer from the Flu... *sniff* It's now Sunday night here and we had Disco night on Friday at my school. It rained after that and due to my paranoid self, I think umbrellas would poke me in the eye, I did not join my friends under their umbrellas... The worst part is that my crush, I call him Spike as a screen name, did not go to the freaking Disco... TT_TT**

**Thanks to:**

**XxShyxX (Oh my?! I didn't realize that it was until you pointed it out...! XD!)  
Yomi Love Akasuna (Here you go ^_^)  
lilianna heart (Here! Please enjoy ^^)  
Ikutolovesme (A year?! I have a false sense of time! Thanks. T_T Please don't hurt me...)  
Liani (Thank you! :D)  
random A.M (You are my most loyal... Can we be like Bellatrix and Voldemort? :3)  
D-Gray gal (Thank you! It's all better now! ^^ You're like making all my dreams come true! I make your day better!? That's like the greatest compliment ever!)**

**Note/Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is mine! *police siren* G-go away! *sneeze* I'm sick! I don't have time for this! *door gets kicked open* *kneels down in front of policemen* It's not mine! It's not mine!**

**Here ya go!**

* * *

Lucy felt Laxus put her down on the ground. She swayed and swayed, feeling dizzy until a hand steadied her.

"Oh, Laxus thanks." She muttered, shielding her eyes from the light.

When her eyes finally adjusted from the brightness she glanced at the dragon slayer beside her.

"By the way, where are we?" she questioned tilting her head to the side.

The man faced her and said, "In my apartment."

"Ah~, okay." She smiled. She sat on the bed and hugged a pillow.

"Thanks for saving me earlier. If you weren't there I really think Gajeel would have hurt me." She buried her face in the pillow.

Laxus glared at nothing in particular.

"No, he couldn't have if one of the Raijinshuu were there. If they let him then they have me to answer to." He growled.

Lucy shot up.

"C-c-could you repeat what you just said!?" she stuttered pointing at him, the pillow long forgotten on the ground.

Laxus looked to the left and said, "I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did! Now repeat it!" she accused, stepping closer and closer to him.

In a flash, Laxus had her by the waist and had sat her back down on the bed.

"No, I didn't. Now wait here while I get you something to drink." He whispered it her ear.

The he stood up and went into the kitchen. After a few minutes he was back with 2 strawberry milkshakes.

Lucy happily accepted one and was already sipping half of it. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes and saw him drinking his own.

"I just wanted to know what you said… Geez… " she mumbled.

Laxus raised his eyebrow, "Did you say something?"

She opened her mouth to deny until the sound of the doorbell stopped her in her tracks.

Lucy stood up, milkshake in hand, and screamed, "I'll get it!"

She ran to where the sound came from, almost getting lost twice.

She swung the door open and saw the Raijinshuu there.

"Laxus, we have news!" Freed announced.

Their eyes landed on the blonde infront of them.

"Oh, I take it he's not home?" he asked.

"It's cosplay queen! I bet she was doing _things_ with Laxus, ain't that right babies!?" Bickslow teased.

"Things! Things!" they chorused.

"Eh? So you finally made your move?" Ever asked.

Laxus suddenly appeared beside Lucy.

"I got a feeling that it would be you guys. Come in. Tell me about that news, Freed." He said, guiding a very embarrassed Lucy inside.

Once they were in the living room, Lucy was back to normal.

"So, Laxus. The Trimen from Blue Pegasus is coming to visit the guild. Master is planning to make a welcome party for them." Freed stated.

"When is it going to be held?" Laxus inquired.

"Tomorrow when they arrive." Ever continued.

"Okay. You hear that blondie? You can put your matchmaking stuff to work here." He nudged her.

"I know, I know! I'm so excited! We can put Eve and Wendy together… But what if Eve is not Wendy's mate? Aw~! But they're so cute! Laxus… Do something…" she pulled on his sleeves.

"W-well… We could- Wait a second! Why am I helping you be cupid?!" he stammered, flustered as the girl cried unto his shirt.

"I want some WendEve… Laxus~ help me… They belong together!" she sobbed.

"Oi! Where do you guys think you're going?!" he yelled seeing the Raijinshuu sneaking out.

They stopped dead in their tracks. It was Bickslow who decided to reply.

"We just came here to deliver that news! I don't know how to deal with a hysterical fangirl! Much less a cosplay girl hysterical one!" as they all ran out the door.

He ruffled her hair and said, "Don't worry, didn't she say that she liked the smell of something clear, cool and minty? Well that's how that Eve boy smells like."

"R-really?" she looked up at him with tearstained eyes.

"Really. Now be good girl and let's get back to the guild. Hopefully things might have calmed down a bit." He assured her.

While they were walking towards the guild, Lucy was struck with something.

"Oi, Laxus? How did you know that I liked milk?" she questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"It fit your personality." He answered.

"You know, your strawberry milkshake tasted like Mira's." she commented.

"That's to be expected. I taught her how to make it." He responded.

"You like strawberries, huh? I noticed since your milkshake was filled with strawberries. I know how to make a very tasty strawberry cake! It's decided! I'llmake you one on your birthday!" she exclaimed.

"Hn. We're here." He announced.

Hearing his words, she hid behind his build.

"L-Laxus, you go first."

He rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"Laxus! Where's Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

The lightning dragon slayer gestured behind him.

"Oh." The bluenette giggled. "Oi, Lu-chan, I'm not mad don't worry."

Lucy peeked from behind Laxus, "Really? That's good then."

"Yeah, but now I just wanna hug you to death and beyond, Lu-chan!"

The blonde shrieked and got ready to jump behind Laxus again.

"Because of you Gajeel asked me out to the party tomorrow!" the solid script mage squealed.

In a flash, Lucy and Levy clasped their hands together and jumped around in circles like fangirls finally seeing their ship together.

Laxus shook his head and went on his way to the S-class floor. Lucy noticed him and she called out,

"Thank you, Laxus! You know what to do tomorrow! Or I might just have a 'hysterical fangirl' moment according to Bickslow!" she jokingly warned.

"Aa." He waved his hand as a sign of acknowledgement. A ghost of a smile etched on his face.

* * *

**A/N: So? Lucy is a solid fangirl... WendEve~! So... I'm not quite proud of this chappie! :( It's too freakin' short! TT_TT** **Whoever becomes my 100 reviewer gets a lot of loves! :3 I already have 11 I'm gonna work on 12 next time. ^_^ Ja ne~!**


End file.
